New Takarash
<< Back to Conlangs Characteristics Vowel suppression and consonant metathesis are common in New Takarash. Phonology Consonants Vowels Vowels are: Morphology Nouns There are three gender of nouns: masculine, feminine and neuter. Nouns are declined according to three numbers: singular, dual and plural, and to six cases, viz.: #Nominative (subject) #Accusative (direct object) #Dative-Ablative #Genitive (possessive) #Locative #Commitative-Instrumental Noun declension is extremely regular, with no exceptions. Masculine Nouns | |} Feminine Nouns | |} Neuter Nouns | |} Adjectives Adjectives are declined exactly the same way as nouns. Each adjective inflects for gender, number and case. Mopp, moppe, mopp "new", "young" | | |} Kelet, kelete, kelet "great" | | |} Comparative Form Superiority The prefix wa-''' and the suffix '-aw-' are added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'''kelet "large", wakeltaw "larger" *'mopp' "new", wamoppaw "newer" *'ponn' "good", waponnaw "better" Equality Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-aD-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kelet' "large", keltaD "the largest" *'mopp' "new", moppaD "the newest" *'ponn' "good", ponnaD "the best" Pronouns Pronouns follow the same declension system used for nouns and adjectives, with little differences in some forms. Personal 1st and 2nd person pronouns have special forms, while the 3d person pronoun follows the regular noun endings. 1st and 2nd Person Pronuns | |} Possessive Possessive pronouns are declined like any other adjective. Demonstrative *'iyiy' "this" (very near) *'hith' "this" (not so near) *'ey' "that" (far) Interrogative *'xiy' "what" *'xan' "who" *'yer' "which" *'yun' "how" *'hetmer' "where" *'yotmer' "when" Relative *'xiy' "that" *'xan' "who" Indefinite *'hesh' "some", "any" *'mem' "no", "none" *'dot' "all", "every" *'xat' "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers *0 Dal *1 hen *2 towdad *3 dedle *4 yolhe *5 Deym *6 thehaD *7 Dade *8 ohdad *9 mupe *10 taD *11 hentaD *12 towtaD *13 delDetaD *14 jehdetaD *15 DemjotaD *16 thehataD *17 DadetaD *18 ohataD *19 mutpaD *20 pedme *21 pedme hen *30 deledme *40 yehledme *50 Daymedme *60 thehaDedme *70 Dadedme *80 ohadedme *90 mupedme *100 Dan Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 belenal *2 Dishmed *3 delihal *4 gehled *5 Deymed *6 thehaDan *7 Dadan *8 ohadep *9 mupem *10 taDan Conjunctions Coordinating *'xe' "for" *'hi', je "and" *'meh' "nor" *'Dat', neth, bulen "but" *'ohe' "or" *'mehted' "yet" *'eDnan' "so" Correlative *'henp … ye … ' "both … and … " *'oh … oh … ' "either … or … " *'meh … meh … ' "neither … nor … " *'mew … Dat … ' "not … but … " *'meD … denpen … ' "not only … but also … " Subordinating *'tehbad' "after" *'yemdet' "although" *'Di' "if" *'eDDad' "unless" *'xeyok' "so that" *'beldedme' "therefore" *'hesbel' "in spite of", "despite" *'xe' "because" Verbs *"Continuous" tenses are lost. Sample Conjugation: Patel "see" Here is the full conjugation of the verb pat-e-l "see". For other verbs, just change the root (in this case, pat-''') and the thematic vowel (-e-''' in this case). Active Voice Indicative =Present = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = =Future Perfect = Subjunctive =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Future = =Future Perfect = Participle =Present = *'pat-e-mdey' =Perfective = *'pat-e-t' =Aorist = *'pat-e-th' =Imperfective = *'pat-e-tey' =Pluperfect = *'pat-e-len' =Future = *'pat-e-del' =Future Perfect = *'pat-e-let' Imperative Passive Voice Indicative =Present = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Future = Participle =Present = *'pat-e-yew' =Perfective = *'pat-e-tey' =Aorist = *'pat-e-they' =Imperfective = *'pat-e-tey' =Pluperfect = *'pat-e-ley' =Future = *'pat-e-dey' =Future Perfect = *'pat-e-ltey' Imperative Vocabulary *Swadesh List: Here we give the Swadesh List for New Takarash. Sample *"Dotod unenod meDDenoney raplod, e takmatetok ma e talehadeg. Yirod epene lesewew ma gemthathew, ma tepene eshal dafan oheldok yus pisifmasege honeltemtesh." **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''